True Blood Godrics Alive
by SmilyLily1996
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt gegen Ende der zweiten Staffel, kurz vor Erics Abreise nach Dallas. Was, wenn es eine weitere Person gibt? Wenn es jemanden gibt, der Godric nicht verlieren will und ihn rettet? Das ist die Geschichte um Dana und Godric. P.S. Nein, ich halte mich nicht zu streng an die Geschehnisse der zweiten Staffel
1. Chapter 1: Fangtasia und Eric

„Ich hab Hunger... Wie lange noch, bis die Bar öffnet?" Ich saß auf einem der Barhocker im Fangtasia und hörte in der Stille das Grummeln meines leeren Bauches.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde. Trink doch dieses... Zeug, wenn du so großen Hunger hast." Meinte Eric Augen rollend.

„Oh bitte. So hungrig kann man doch nicht sein, dieses Möchtegern-Blut zu trinken, oder? Ist ja okay, ich warte." Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich grinsen sollte oder angewidert blicken.

„Pam. Hole doch bitte doch einen Pack Tru Blood 0 negativ. Scheint beliebt zu sein." Angewidert hielt der Europäer eine der Flaschen in der Hand, ich kommentierte das Ganze nur mit einem lauten Lachen und ging hinter die Bar. Pam war nicht gerade erfreut über den Auftrag, verschwand jedoch mit einem Zischen in Richtung Lager.

Sonst gab es nichts zu tun, aufgeräumt war schon in der Nacht zuvor geworden, also saßen wir da und warteten, bis es soweit war, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Na dann. Machen wir den laden mal auf. Auf eine weitere Nacht." So ganz schien ihn das Ganze nicht zu begeistern, dennoch schritt Eric zur Tür und schloss diese auf. Mit einem weiteren Zischen verschwand Pam vor die Tür, um als Türsteherin zu agieren.

Es dauerte kaum eine viertel Stunde, bis der Laden brechend voll war und ich mich auf die Suche nach etwas(oder jemandem) essbarem machte.

„Hey, Kleine. Ganz allein hier?" Von hinten kamen die Worte, die in mir eine ungeheure Wut auslösten. Mit einem Zischen drehte ich mich dramatisch um und sah dem Fremden in die Augen und ließ meine Fangzähne ausklappen. „Süßer, ich bin nicht alleine hier. Aber du, wie es aussieht und wenn du heute Nacht wieder nach Hause kommen willst, würde ich dir wärmstens empfehlen, sofort zu verschwinden." Ich verkniff mir das letzte Wort, das mir in der Kehle stecken blieb.

„Sie hat Temperament. Ist das nicht süß?" Ich konnte hören, wie Eric mit Pam an der Bar redete, drehte mich um und setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf, wohlbedacht darauf, meine Fangzähne draußen zu lassen.

Nach diesem Vorfall setzte ich mich auf eines der roten Sofas, auf denen nicht gerade ein Vampir mit einem Menschen saß und beobachtete die Leute auf der Tanzfläche, mein Hunger schien durch meinen Ausraster nicht gerade gebessert.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit machte ich ein Opfer aus, nicht gerade meine erste Wahl, aber gut genug. Der Junge hatte bereits zahlreiche Bisse, die sich über den ganzen Hals verteilten, er würde also nichts dagegen haben. Ich flitzte direkt vor seine Nase. „Lust auf mehr davon?" Grinste ich und zeigte ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend meine Zähne.

Nachdem ich beschlossen hatte, mein Frühstück nicht vor aller Leute Augen zu verzehren, gingen wir in ein Nebenzimmer. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht so recht darauf konzentrieren, der Junge genoss das Ganze viel zu sehr; ein stöhnender, „Ja"-schreiender Junge in meinen Armen ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen und so hörte ich das unheilvolle Klimpern durch das geöffnete Fenster.

Kaum eine halbe Sekunde später stand ich wieder in der Bar vor Eric. „Eric, schlechte Nachrichten. Fanatiker vor der Tür. So wie sich das anhörte kann der kaum noch laufen vor Silber." Pam hatte es gehört und reichte uns dicke, schwarze Lederhandschuhe, von denen sie sich selbst welche anzog, bevor wir aus der Tür nach draußen verschwanden.

„Du bist gut, woher wusstest du das?" Meinte Eric anerkennend, als er den jungen Mann sah, der da mit hasserfülltem Blick gerade kurz davor war, einzutreten.

„Verdammtes totes Volk! Sterbt!" Er hob seine in dünne, silberne Ketten gewickelte Hand und verpasste mit eine. Die brennende Wunde heilte sofort und ich war wütend.

Meine geschützte Hand griff ein Ende einer der Ketten um seinen Hals und wickelte sie ein Stück an, bevor ich zuzog. Der Mann würgte und flehte um sein Leben, als Eric klarmachte, ich solle aufhören.

„Mein Lieber. Ich habe es nicht sonderlich gerne, wenn meine Gäste belästigt oder gar verletzt werden. Wenn ich dich hier nachts noch einmal auch nur in der Nähe sehe, dann kannst du wirklich um dein Leben flehen. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Sein Gegenüber wimmerte nur und versuchte scheinbar, noch immer an Luft zu kommen. Nur begann Eric regelrecht zu brüllen.

„Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Der Mann hatte schon dicke Tränen in den Augen, als er schluchzend nickte und sofort wie um sein Leben davon rannte.

„Danke, meine Liebe. Ich hasse diese Idioten. Nichts besseres zu tun, als ihren Hass an uns auszulassen. Wenn wir mit denen zu machen auch nur versuchen würden, was die mit uns machen, würde das wieder zur schlimmen Katastrophe hochgeschaukelt und wir wären wieder einmal die blutrünstigen Monster der Nacht." Er schien genervt und offensichtlich war seine Stimmung für die Nacht verhagelt. „Sind wir das nicht sowieso?" Ich rollte mit den Augen, als ich mir die Handschuhe von den Finger zog und betrachtete, wie viel von dem Silber selbst dadurch gedrungen war.

„Alles okay?" Eric stand am Eingang und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich reinkam.

„Jaja, ich glaube nur, Silber dringt selbst ein Bisschen durch die Handschuhe. Naja, vielleicht hab ich auch nur zu fest zu gepackt." Ich musste grinsen, wir Vampire hatten etwas leicht sadistisches und so fand ich das Bild des würgenden Mannes irgendwie witzig.

Die Nacht war danach endlich ruhig, der Junge von vorhin war wohl unbemerkt verschwunden und so hatte ich nicht einmal richtig gegessen.

„Na bitte. Es wird besser. Mir ist so ein kranker Fanatiker immer noch lieber als Sprechchöre." Meinte ich gedankenverloren, während Eric die Einnahmen zählte.

„Ja, nur die greifen niemanden an." erwiderte er noch immer sichtlich genervt. „Hmm, da ist was dran. Leute, ich bin todmüde. Ich geh schon nach hinten." Meinte ich gespielt gähnend.

„Alles klar, nur... Naja, ich muss morgen Nacht weg, ein alter... Freund braucht Hilfe und so wie es aussieht müssen und und Pam den Laden für unbestimmte Zeit schmeißen. Wo zur Hölle ist eigentlich Chow? Der hat sich schon wieder seit Tagen nicht blicken lassen. Als Teilinhaber des Ladens sollte er auch hier sein, wenn er öffnet." Ich wusste, wie wenig Protest bringen würde, also ließ ich es einfach. Fünf Jahre reichten, um so viel über Eric zu wissen.

„Ich kann ja gleich mal versuchen, ihn anzurufen." Sagte ich während ich in meinem Zimmer verschwand.

„Hey, Chow. Wo zum Henker bist du? Eric ist schon stinksauer und so wie es aussieht müssen wir in der nächsten Zeit den Laden ohne ihn betreiben. Also lass dich endlich mal wieder blicken." Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, aber um ihn machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Chow war nicht gerade ein sehr alter Vampir, aber er konnte einem schon Angst machen, wenn man ihn nicht richtig kannte.

Eric hingegen war alt, genau wusste er es scheinbar selbst nicht mehr, aber so an die 1100 Jahre waren es, wie er und auch Pam mir wiederholte Male versicherten.

„Hey. Ich weiß, wie du es verabscheust, aber du hast heute nicht genug abbekommen, ich merk das. Versuchs vielleicht wenigstens." Erics unbeholfenes Grinsen fand ich richtig süß, als er mit einer Flasche Tru Blood in mein Zimmer kam.

Angewidert nahm ich die Falsche zwar an, aber stellte sie erstmal beiseite. „Eric? Wer ist dieser Freund, dem du helfen musst? Und wo ist das eigentlich?"

„Ein sehr alter Freund. Dallas, in Texas. Ich weiß, das ist weit weg, aber du bist ja nicht allein, Kleine." Er wusste, wie er mich necken konnte, so murmelte ich sein letztes Wort säuerlich vor mich hin.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass das keine neue Bekanntschaft ist. Naja, pass bitte auf dich auf. Diese Stadt wird zwar als vampirfreundlichste Stadt in den Staaten verkauft, aber dass die größte Vampirhasserkirche dort ist, hat doch was ironisches, meinst du nicht?"

Eric grinste, gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte mir noch einen guten Tag.

Also, noch passiert nicht viel und der titelgebende Godric kommt auch erst später vor :)  
Ich habe schon jetzt einige Kapitel im Vorraus und werde sie so schnell es weg updaten. Ich mochte Godric zu gerne, um ihn sterben zu lassen, also tritt nun jemand neues in sein Leben. Was daraus wird, müsst ihr selbst lesen :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dallas

Ich wachte bereits um halb sieben Uhr auf, was hier in Louisiana noch fast Nachmittag bedeutete und deshalb die Sonne noch genauso schien wie um 12 Uhr.

Gedanken schwirrten mir durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen, die ich mit Eric und Pam hatte, Erinnerungen von davor.

Da ich noch Zeit hatte, stand ich doch früher auf. Pam hatte mir vor kurzem ein kleines Kofferset geschenkt, das jetzt seine erste Verwendung fand.

Ich stopfte rein, was rein ging und stellte alles an die Eingangstür. Da saß ich nun und wartete, dass die Sonne endlich unterging.

„Dana? Was zum... Nein, nein, nein." Eric stand vor mir und hatte mich soeben aufgeweckt.

„Süßer, du bist nicht der einzige Sturkopf hier. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich hier in diesem elenden Kaff sitzen bleibe, wenn du nach Dallas gehst." Er war sichtlich genervt, doch nahm resignierend sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und begann einen zweiten Transportsarg zu organisieren.

„Schätzchen, dass habe ich in meinen über hundert Jahren mit Eric noch nie erlebt. Du hast ihn besser in der Hand als er dich." Pam zwinkerte mir zu, doch Eric unterbrach sein Telefonat,nur um uns darauf hinzuweisen, er würde sehr gut hören, was wir sagen.

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir alle zusammen in einem Auto zum Flughafen. Die Bar hatte heute geschlossen und Pam wollte uns wenigstens noch verabschieden. Ginger, eine Kellnerin aus dem Fangtasia, war ebenfalls mitgekommen, doch war wie immer etwas abwesend.

„Mensch, Leute... Wie oft kann ein Mensch bezirzt werden, bevor er wahnsinnig wird?" Alle mussten lachen, denn ich hatte Recht.

„Also, Pam. Viel Glück mit der Bar und... Wir sehen uns." Sie und ich waren scheinbar die einzigen Personen, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten; er gab ihr, wie mir am Vorabend, einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor wir in das Flugzeug stiegen.

„Es ist noch eine Weile, bis der Tag hereinbricht. Wir haben Zeit, uns in die Särge zu verkriechen. Abgesehen davon bekommt selbst ein Vampir in den Dingern Platzangst."

Bei Tagesanbruch verschwanden wir dann in den, wirklich sehr engen Plastiksärgen.

Es war früher Abend und die Sonne war gerade verschwunden, als wir wieder herauskamen.

„Willkommen in Texas meine Liebe." Eric grinste mich triumphierend an, nachdem er sich meinen Kampf mit der Plastikbox mit angesehen hatte. Ein Knurren entwich mir, als er mich so sarkastisch anblickte.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Steigen Sie doch bitte ein." Ein Chauffeur begrüßte uns und öffnete die Tür einer schwarzen Stretchlimousine.

„Ladies first." Also stieg ich in das Auto und war sofort überwältigt. „Wäre ich noch ein Mensch, würde ich mich an diesen Früchten satt essen. Bin ich aber nicht, also werde ich mich mit diesem Fernseher begnügen." Auf der Rückseite beider Kopfstützen waren kleine Monitoren angebracht.

„Das lohnt sich kaum. Die Fahrt dauert zehn Minuten."

Eric hatte definitiv die Geschwindigkeit des Fahrers überschätzt, wir kamen eine volle halbe Stunde später an als gedacht.

„Eric. Ich muss mal schnell mit dir reden." Kaum im Hotel angekommen, stürzte Bill gleich auf uns zu.

„Dana! Hey, du bist auch mitgekommen!" Jessica, ebenfalls ein recht junger Vampir, rannte auf mich zu und sprang mich regelrecht an.

„Hey, Süße. Naja, bei Eric braucht man eine gute Überzeugungskraft. Ich bin doch lange genug bei ihm, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr." Jess grinste mich an. Sie hatte mich als eine Art Anker betrachtet, immerhin war ich selbst im Alter von zarten 16 verwandelt worden, war aber alles in allem älter als sie und so stellte sie mir die eine oder andere Frage.

„Sobald Bill Eric wieder freilässt muss ich endlich in mein Zimmer. Aber solange... Sag mal, ich hab Hunger. Meine letzte Mahlzeit war ein Junge, der dabei gestöhnt hat, als würde ich es mit ihm treiben und noch dazu wurden wir unterbrochen." Jessica hörte nicht auf, zu kichern bei meiner Ausdrucksweise und so entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr uns stand auf, um mir jemanden zu suchen. „Hm, entschuldigen Sie. Ich suche..." An der Rezeption hoffte ich auf etwas Information, da fiel mir eine Art Speisekarte auf. „Ja, Miss? Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?"

„Gibt es hier auch was andres zu essen, als Tru Blood?" Fragte ich die Frau hinter dem Tresen. „Natürlich, Miss. Was für eine Blutgruppe wünschen Sie?" Leider konnte ich nicht antworten, denn Eric stand neben mir.

„Ich habe zwei Einzelzimmer reserviert. Eric Northman." Während die Frau nach der Reservierung suchte, drehte er sich zu mir. „Hast du das Tru Blood gestern nicht getrunken?" Grinste er mich an.

Ohne ihn anzusehen lachte ich nur und hoffte darauf, er würde die unterschwellige Botschaft verstehen.

„Ah, hier. Zimmer 378 und 379. Den Gang entlang rechts sind die Fahrstühle, ihr Gepäck müsste bereits oben auf sie warten." Sie lächelte ein falsches Lächeln mit dem sie uns davongehen sah.

„Na, gefällt dir das Zimmer?" Eric stand in der Tür, nachdem er mir einige Zeit gegeben hatte, erst einmal anzukommen.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich bin noch nicht mal überall gewesen." Er lachte laut auf und schloss die Tür. „Ich weiß, dass du dich für dein Alter ganz gut benehmen kannst, aber eine Reaktion wie gestern im Fangtasia auf den Menschen, den du bedroht hast, wird hier nicht geduldet. Der Sheriff hat sich deutlich gegen Gewalt gegen Menschen ausgesprochen. Nicht dass ich ihn verstehe, aber ich bitte dich, dich daran zu halten." Zwar nickte ich zustimmend, doch kam ich mir vor wie ein bevormundetes Kleinkind.

Um das Zimmer, und vor allem das Bad einzuweihen, stieg ich erst einmal unter die Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser auf meiner kalten Haut. Es fühlte sich dann für einen winzigen Augenblick an, als wäre ich selbst warm.

Danach suchte ich mir Klamotten aus einem der Koffer und zog mich an, die Reiseklamotten konnte ich unmöglich länger tragen als nötig.

Sobald ich fertig war, suchte ich die Fahrstühle wieder und fuhr wieder zur Lobby. „Hey, da du mir gerade vorhin ja das Abendessen versaut hast, wie wäre es mit Essen außerhalb? Hier rennen doch sicher massenhaft Freiwillige rum." Fragte ich Eric, der ,noch immer in den Reiseklamotten, in der Lobby stand. Leider lehnte er ab, doch erlaubte mir, den Zimmerservice in Anspruch zu nehmen.

„Hey Eric, wer ist denn das süße Ding?" Fragte eine Frau, die gerade mit einem Sektglas gefüllt mit Tru Blood oder sogar echtem Blut auf uns zu lief. „Isabel, das ist Dana. Naja, sie ist mein Abkömmling." Die Frau sah ihn mit anerkennendem Blick an. „Eric, du bist fleißig. Zwei Abkömmlinge in zwei Jahrhunderten. Das schafft nicht jeder."


	3. Chapter 3: Eine unruhige Nacht

Die Tage vergingen und Eric hatte nicht sonderlich viel Zeit für mich. Das Einzige, was ich mitbekam, war, dass der von ihm erwähnte Sheriff vermisst würde und sie sich ziemlich sicher wären, die „Gemeinschaft der Sonne" hätte ihn gekidnappt.

Jessica war so ziemlich die Einzige, die mir Gesellschaft leistete, hin und wieder wechselte ich auch mal mit Sookie das eine oder andere Wort, der menschlichen Freundin Bills.

Die Ganze Situation spitzte sich zu, als herauskam, dass Sookie zusammen mit Isabels Menschen vermisst wurde, nachdem die beiden die Gemeinschaft infiltrieren sollten.

Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz, für mich waren es eigentlich nur Menschen, wobei mir Eric jedoch größtenteils zustimmte, mit der Ausnahme, dass er sich darin verrannt hatte, Sookie sei etwas Besonderes und schien tatsächlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu verdienen als ich.

Es vergingen ganze zwei Tage, bevor tatsächlich etwas unternommen wurde. Natürlich erfuhr ich nicht einmal, was sie vorhatten und blieb so im Hotel zurück und verzog mich in das gigantische Hotelzimmer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich überall am Körper ein Brennen spürte, als hätte man mir Silberketten um den Hals und auf all meine Gelenke gelegt, es war Eric. Er war in Gefahr. Er dachte wohl, das Versprechen, auf sich aufzupassen würde nicht mehr gelten, nur weil ich jetzt mitgekommen war.

Ich saß in meinem Bett, versuchte mich zu beruhigen und massierte die schmerzenden Stellen so fest, dass ich mir fast die Knochen selbst zermalmte und so nichts besser machte, aber das Gefühl war schrecklich.

Sobald die Schmerzen verschwunden waren, spürte ich eine Art fremde Wut in mir und wusste, dass es ihm besser ging.

Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis Eric vor meiner Zimmertür stand und klopfte.

„Eric, du... Was zur Hölle ist passiert?" Er blieb mir die Antworte schuldig, stattdessen machte er mir einen Vorschlag; „Hey, willst du Godric kennenlernen? Ich war die letzten Tage weder sonderlich ehrlich zu dir, noch war ich für dich da. Also, komm mit, sie warten schon alle im Nest auf uns."

Eric fuhr mit mir in zu einem Haus, das ein kurzes Stück entfernt war. Noch im Auto gestand er mir dann endlich, warum dieser Godric ihm soviel bedeutete.

„Dana. Ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Godric ist nicht irgendein Freund. Ja, ich kenne ihn schon lange, aber das ist etwas untertrieben. Ich habe keinen lebenden Freund, den ich länger kenne. Dana, er ist mein Macher." Ich sah ich mit offenem Mund an. Das hatte ich irgendwie nicht erwartet. „Nun, außerdem ist da etwas, was du noch über ihn wissen solltest. Er ist zwar gut doppelt so alt wie ich, jedoch war er bei seinem sterblichen Tod gerade so alt wie du warst." Zwei neue Informationen, die mich befürchten ließen, meinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu zu bekommen.

Das Haus, wo er mich hinbrachte, was von außen fast komplett aus Glas, sodass man das recht moderne Innere gut sehen konnte; es war alles Weiß und in hellem Beige gehalten.

„Komm schon." Er hielt mir eine Hand hin und half mir aus dem Auto.

Etwas verunsichert lief ich ihm hinterher zum Eingang, wo er schon von allem begrüßt wurde.

Nach ein paar Ecken standen wir dann wohl indem Raum, den ich von außen gesehen hatte. Es stand eine weiße Couch darin und an der Wand hing ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher.

In einer Ecke saß auf einer Art Sesseln ein Junge. Er sah tatsächlich aus wie maximal 16 oder 17, doch merkte man schon an seinem Blick und seiner Kleidung, dass er viel älter war, als er aussah. „Godric. Ich möchte dir gerne jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Dana. Sie ist mein Abkömmling."

Jetzt, wo er so vor mir stand(oder eher saß), fiel mir erst auf, dass dieser Junge so eine Art Vampir Großvater für mich war, was mich etwas hysterisch auflachen ließ.

Die grün-grauen Augen musterten mich interessiert und blieben dann an meinen Augen kleben.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Dana. Fühle dich wie zuhause." Er lächelte ein Lächeln, dass einen leicht vergessen ließ, dass er wohl älter war als die Zeitrechnung, er sah wieder aus wie ein Junge.

„Ich... Ebenfalls. Ich freue mich auch..." Ich wollte eigentlich hinzufügen 'dich kennenzulernen', aber wusste nicht, ob ich ihn nun siezen oder duzen sollte, also blieb der Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Eric spürte wohl meine Nervosität, also erlöste er mich. „Also, du hast wohl noch andere Gäste, wie ich sehe."

In der Schlange stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht gerade Ende 20, der mich ansah, als würde er mich mit seinen Blicken entkleiden.

„Ignoriere ihn. Jason Stackhouse. Ja, Sookies Bruder. Versuche es lieber nicht." Meinte Eric warnend.

„Also, du hast gehört, was Godric gesagt hat. Fühle dich wie zuhause." Leider kam es nicht dazu, denn Isabel schleifte einen Mann durch den Raum und warf ihn Godric regelrecht vor die Füße.

Sie meinte, er sei der Verräter und Godric fragte sie, ob sie ihn liebe. Als sie es bestätigte, ließ er den Mann einfach gehen. Alle Umstehenden waren empört, doch ich wusste nicht, ob ich es jetzt gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

An diesem Abend sollten wir bei besten Willen keine Ruhe finden. Eine Vampirin fing einen Streit mit Sookie an, an dessen Ende sie diese angriff und daraufhin von Godric herausgeworfen wurde.

Auch wenn wir danach etwa zwei Minuten hatten, um durchzuatmen, schritt plötzlich ein junger Mann in das Zimmer. Er war ein Mensch und hatte zuerst eine merkwürdig dicke Jacke an, dafür dass wir eine heiße Sommernacht in Texas hatten. Er bat erst für Aufmerksamkeit, nur um zu verkünden, er sein von der „Gemeinschaft der Sonne" und hätte eine Botschaft von diesem widerlichen Steve Newlin. Daraufhin öffnete er seine Jacke und darunter kam eine Art Schutzweste aus Silber und Bomben zum Vorschein.

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, drückte der Mann auf einen Knopf und seine Bomben explodierten.

Das, was übrig war, war ein schreckliches Chaos. Ein Glück hatte ich ein Stück entfernt gestanden, sodass ich keine Kugel abbekommen hatte, die durch die Bomben durch die Gegend geflogen waren.

Godric meinte, sie könnten wiederkommen, also sollten wir alle ins Hotel gehen, da sie dort Bescheid wüssten.

Es waren wie durch ein Wunder nicht zu viele Leute gestorben, dafür, dass der ganze Raum voller Blut war.

„Eric. Bleib bitte noch kurz hier, ich brauche dich noch. Dein Kind kann gehen, wenn sie will." Er sah mich fragend an. „Vergiss es. Ich bleibe." Ich hörte mich trotziger an, als ich vorhatte, trotzdem grinsten beide Vampire nur darüber.

„Die Vampire konnten sich alle selbst heilen, um die überlebenden Menschen wird sich gekümmert." Meinte Godric nachdenklich. „Was denken die sich eigentlich dabei, ein Nest voller Vampire anzugreifen? Das gibt..." „Nein, Eric. Gewalt erzeugt Gegengewalt und das geht immer weiter. Du weißt, sie wollen einen Krieg. Bitte gib ihnen keinen Grund, einen zu beginnen."

Ich sah diesen Vampir an und bewunderte in einer Art seine Art, die Dinge zu sehen. Vielleicht war es, weil Eric es mir so beigebracht hat, vielleicht war ich selbst einfach zu herzlos, um so zu sein wie er, aber ich bewunderte es.

„Na gut. Eric, geh. Ich komme später vielleicht auch noch vorbei." Meinte Godric, woraufhin ich und Eric das Haus verließen.

„Ich... Was soll ich sagen, das war mal 'ne Nacht!" Und kein lächeln kam über meine Lippen.


	4. Chapter 4: Ein Tag mit Godric

Heute bin ich fleißig, gleich zwei neue kapitel :)

Jetzt passiert endlich mal so richtig was :) Also vorallem etwas, das nichts mit der serie zu tun hat :)  
Sagt mir doch, was ihr denkt.

Im Hotel war die halbe Lobby voll mit Menschen, die gerade aus der Notaufnahme kamen und so saßen überall Verletzte rum. Nebenbei erfuhr ich, dass Jessica von Bill schon in der letzten Nacht heim geschickt worden war und ich dadurch niemanden mehr hier hatte.

Das Ergebnis war, dass ich deprimiert in meinem Hotelzimmer saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Was denn, Er... Godric? Verstehe das bitte nicht falsch, aber was machst du hier?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich komm später noch im Hotel vorbei." Er lächelte mich an. „Ja, nur dachte ich du hättest Eric damit angesprochen." Ich schien wohl sehr verunsichert, was Godric noch mehr zum Lächeln brachte. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das Eric etwas bedeutet, dann ist es sein Kind. Du bedeutest ihm viel, ich sehe das, auch wenn er es nicht oft zeigt."

Wenn mein Herz noch schlagen würde, würde es das nun vermutlich nicht mehr tun, als ich mich zusammennahm und ihn hereinbat.

„Eric hat eine Schwäche fürs Angeben." Meinte er nachdenklich, als er sich umsah. In dem Moment schien er zwar immer noch älter als es rein äußerlich wirkte, trotzdem schien er weniger extrem zu sein. Etwas schlaff ließ ich mich auf mein Bett plumpsen.

„Du wirst es weit bringen, weißt du? Du bist kein einfacher junger Vampir." Aus seinem Mund, dem ewig jugendlichen Sheriff von Dallas, war das ein unglaubliches Kompliment.

„Danke." Flüsterte ich nur recht leise, als er sich zu mir auf das Bett setzte. In diesem Moment war ich so froh wie nie, dass Herzklopfen und Rotwerden nicht zum Vampirleben gehörte. Godrics Augen fesselten meine und schienen mich so festzuhalten, dass ich mich nicht los reißen konnte.

Als ich seinen sanften Atem fast auf meiner Haut fühlen konnte, war ich wieder fähig, mich zu bewegen und hob die Hand, um sie an seine Wange zu heben. Seine Haut war fast kälter als meine eigene und nebenbei zuckten regelrechte Funken durch meine Finger, als sie ihn berührten.

Plötzlich hob er seine eigene Hand, führte sie vorbei an meiner Wange und vergrub sie in meinen Haaren. Er näherte sich mir und ich tat es ihm nach. Mein Nacken kribbelte bereits von seiner Berührung, als sich unsere Lippen endlich trafen. Es war wie eine Explosion, als es endlich geschah. Wie etwas aufgestautes, das sich jetzt alles in mir entlud.

Gerade, als ich begann, loszulassen und sich meine Anspannung löste, kam in mir etwas auf, das alles zerstörte. In meinem Kopf bildete sich das Gefühl der Angst. Nicht, dass ich Angst von Godric gehabt hätte, es war eher eine Erinnerung.

Ich weiß nicht, was mir mehr wehtat; die Erinnerung oder Godrics Gesichtsausdruck, wie er mich ansah.

„Es.. es tut mir so leid. Es ist nur... Eine böse Erinnerung. Oh nein, nein." Ich musste mich beruhigen, sonst würde Eric sofort hier im Zimmer stehen und das musste ich jetzt nicht haben.

Da konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten. So selten sie bisher gesehen wurden, so schossen mir jetzt die blutigen Tränen eines Vampirs in die Augen. Godric nahm seine Hand wieder hoch, jetzt aber zwang er mich, ihn anzusehen.

„Hey, was ist los?" Seine Worte ließen noch mehr Tränen in meine Augen schießen.

„Was glaubst du, warum Eric ein Teenager verwandeln würde? Weil ich ihm so viel bedeutet habe? Schon davor? Eher nicht, oder? Ganz recht. Es war vor ziemlich genau fünf Jahren. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause von einer Freundin, die ein kleines Fest in der Waldhütte ihrer Eltern gemacht hatte. Es war im Nirgendwo, ich hätte nicht erwartet, irgendjemanden zu treffen, es war zu verlassen dafür. Leider irrte ich mich und... Ich traf auf drei Männer. Sie waren betrunken, schätze ich, als ich das gemerkt habe, wollte ich schon umdrehen und einen anderen Weg nehmen, doch sie hatten mich wohl schon bemerkt. Die Männer liefen mir hinterher und riefen mir Zeugs hinterher, was mich nur schneller laufen ließ, genauso wurden sie schneller, bis sie mich eingeholt hatten. Ein junges Mädchen im Nirgendwo und drei betrunkene Männer, du kannst dir vorstellen, was passiert ist. Als sie dann fertig waren, wollten sie nicht, dass ich jemals die Möglichkeit hätte, jemanden etwas zu erzählen, also prügelten sie mich fast zu Tode. Man hätte mich wahrscheinlich nie gefunden, doch wie durch ein Wunder fand mich Eric. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber er half mir, gab mir sein Blut und verwandelte mich." Godric hörte mir geduldig zu, nachdem er im Nachtschränkchen Taschentücher gefunden hatte.

„Naja, ich hab sie wieder gefunden. Diese Männer wurden einer nach dem anderen meine ersten Opfer. Und weißt du was? Als ich mit ihnen fertig war, wurde mir bewusst, dass es mir nichts gebracht hatte. Ich fühlte mich nicht besser deswegen. Es war bei mit nie so, dass ich ein Riesenfan der Menschen war, nach meiner Verwandlung, aber es... Fühlte sich nicht befreiend an oder was auch immer ich erwartet hatte." Godric sah mich mit Mitgefühl im Blick an.

„Du bist weiser als so mancher Vampir in diesem Hotel und das mit fünf Jahren Erfahrung. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich wesentlich länger gebraucht habe."

Er führte seine Hand sanft an die Seite meines Kopf und er zog mich sanft zu sich hin. „Es tut mir leid, was dir passiert ist. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich es gar nicht erst versucht."

Leider verschwand er kurz darauf und ließ mich wieder allein. Der Spiegel im Bad offenbarte mir, wie schrecklich die Tränen mich hingerichtet hatten, weshalb ich mich erstmal mit einem kalten Waschlappen das Gesicht abwusch.

Mir war klar, dass die Nacht nicht mehr lange währte, also legte ich mich schon mal ins Bett und ließ die Fenster verdunkeln.

So lag ich eine ganze Weile und starte in die Dunkelheit. Ich hatte Erics Macher geküsst und ihm mein größtes Geheimnis offenbart.

Während ich so dalag und darauf wartete, endlich einzuschlafen, fühlte ich wieder eins dieser passives Gefühle. Dieses Mal jedoch war es ein psychischer Schmerz, der Schmerz und die Angst war so stark, dass es nur einen Grund haben konnte. Wenn der eigene Macher starb oder gestorben war.

So schnell ich konnte, verließ ich mein Zimmer und rannte dem Gefühl entgegen. Es führte mich immer höher, bis ich an eine Treppe kam, deren oberes Ende offen war und man den langsam hell werdenden Himmel zu sehen war. Entfernt hörte ich deutlich, wie Eric schluchzend protestierte und Godric versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Ich flitzte so schnell es ging hoch und blieb ein Stück entfernt von den beiden stehen.

„Godric!" Beide drehten sich zu mir um, woraufhin ich das letzte Stück normal rannte. „Godric, du kannst das nicht tun. Nicht nach dem, was von kaum einer dreiviertel Stunde noch passiert ist. Godric, 2000 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, aber was ist, wenn man jemanden an seiner Seite hat, der einem die Zeit vergessen lässt? Godric, bitte, du kannst das nicht tun." Mein letztes Argument war ein Kuss, ich küsste ihn wie ich es vorhin gerne getan hätte. „Ich lass dich nicht gehen, Godric. Das kannst du weder mir noch Eric noch sonst wem antun." Er schien tatsächlich noch zu überlegen.

In seinem Rücken sah ich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und die Tränen kamen wieder. „Bitte..." Flehte ich ihn an.

Seine Antwort war, dass er mich packte und auf seinen Arm nahm, mit mir den ganzen Weg bis zu meinem Zimmer in einem Rutsch zurück legte und, wie auch immer, die Tür öffnete.

In dem Zimmer legte er mich vorsichtig auf das Bett und sah mich einfach an. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, ergriff er die Initiative und küsste mich. Es war leidenschaftlich und all die Ängste und das, was es mir zuvor ruiniert hatte, fiel ab, ich gab mich hin.

„Wie konntest du nur an sowas denken? Nach dem, was hier vorhin passiert ist, wäre ich wahrscheinlich neben dir stehen geblieben. Das hätte ich nicht ausgehalten."

Seine Hände gruben sich tief in meine Haare und er küsste mich ein weiteres Mal. „Ja, Godric. Bitte..." Uns war egal, dass es Tag wurde, wir verbrachten ihn zusammen. Es musste schon früher Nachmittag sein, als ich in seinen Armen dann endlich einschlief.

Die Reise nach Dallas hätte kaum besser werden können.


	5. Chapter 5: Abschied tut immer weh

„Guten Abend." Ich öffnete leicht verschlafen die Augen und sah Godric an, der nur in einer weißen Leinenhose bekleidet auf der Bettkante saß und mich lächelnd ansah.

Wenn er nicht so lebendig(wenn man einen Vampir so nennen konnte...) vor mir gesessen hätte, hätte ich die ganzen Erlebnisse der vorigen Nacht als Traum angesehen. „Hey. Wie spät ist es denn?" Fragte ich noch immer etwas benommen.

„Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, also etwa halb neun, schätze ich." Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand wieder an meine Wange und beugte sich vor, um mir einen Kuss zu geben.

„Ich werde unten in der Lobby auf dich warten." Sagte er und verschwand mit einem Zischen, sobald er sich sein Oberteil wieder angezogen hatte.

Vor mich hin murmelnd und schrecklich in Gedanken über die vergangene Nacht versunken, stieg ich aus dem Bett und direkt unter die Dusche. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich endlich wieder in die Realität zurückkehren, als wäre das alles nicht passiert.

Nach der Dusche kramte ich mir einige Klamotten aus den inzwischen hoffnungslos chaotischen Koffern zusammen. Sobald ich angezogen war, ging auch ich runter zur Lobby.

„Hey, Dana. Bevor... Bevor du zu ihm gehst, würde ich gerne kurz mit dir reden." Eric nahm mich zur Seite, kaum war ich aus dem Fahrstuhl getreten.

„Dana, Godric ist ein sehr alter Vampir und ich will, dass du weißt, dass er anders ist als die meisten Vampire, die du schon kennen gelernt hast." Schien er mich warnen zu wollen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Genau das ist ja der Grund, warum. Er ist besonders und scheint mich ebenfalls so zu sehen." Erwiderte ich. „Oh, und Dana? Eins noch. Danke. Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet hast und ich kann dir dafür nicht genug danken. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun würde." Sagte er noch, als ich mich bereits einige Schritte entfernt hatte.

„Dana." Dieser Junge hatte den Spruch „Blicke sagen mehr als tausend Worte" wohl mehr als verinnerlicht. Er musste mich nur mit einem bewundernden Blick von oben bis unten ansehen, damit ich mich geschmeichelt fühlte. Ein weiterer Kuss später kam gerade Isabel um die Ecke.

„Godric. Ich... Dana, hallo. Was war denn da gestern los? Du hast mit Eric gesprochen und bist danach nicht mehr zurück gekommen." Ich wollte ihm das lästige erklären sparen, also gab ich ihm vor Isabels erstaunten Augen einen schnellen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Er war bei mir." Ich grinste sie an und lief dann davon, um die beiden allein zu lassen.

„Du und Godric also, ja?" Plötzlich stand wieder dieser Junge neben mir, den ich zuvor in der Schlange deren gesehen hatte, die meinem neuen Freund etwas zu sagen gehabt hatten.

„Jason Stackhouse, stimmt's? Sookies Bruder... Ja, ich und Godric." Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine große Lust, ihm jetzt irgendwas zu erklären, also beließ ich es dabei.

„Das ist aber ein ganz schöner Altersunterschied." Meinte er falsch grinsend.

„Naja, möglicherweise ist der Unterschied zwischen uns noch wesentlich größer, aber deine eigene Schwester ist mit einem Mann zusammen, der gute 150 Jahre älter ist als sie." Meinte ich leicht gehässig. Zum Glück verstand er meine Andeutungen und verschwand wortlos.

„Hey, Eric. Hast du zufällig Isabels Blick gesehen, als ich Godric geküsst hab?" Er schien auf eine seltsame Art zu versteifen, als ich dass Wort „geküsst" benutzte. Irritiert musterte ich ihn.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los, sag mal?" Fragte ich ihn leicht genervt. Als er mir die Antwort schuldig zu bleiben schien, packte ich seinen Arm und schleifte ihn aus der Tür heraus auf den Parkplatz, wo wir ungestört waren.

„Eric, raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?" Die letzten drei Wörter sprach ich abgehakt und überdeutlich. „Nichts, ich habe dir alles gesagt. Godric ist nun einmal alt und er hat eine Einstellung entwickelt, die ihn zu dem gebracht hat, wovor du ihn gerade um ein Haar noch retten konntest. Selbst wenn er sowas nicht noch einmal versucht, habe ich ehrlich gesagt Angst um dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dich da reinzieht."

Was war in den letzten Tagen nur mit Eric los? Er wurde plötzlich so sentimental und zeigte ständig seine Gefühle, wenn auch nicht offen und vor jedermann Augen, aber es war so schon außergewöhnlich genug.

„Nein, Eric. Ich glaube, er war nur zu lange Zeit allein. Ich meine nicht, dass er niemanden um sich hatte, aber ihm hat jemand gefehlt, der mehr für ihn ist als ein Freund oder gar ein Untergebener. Godric braucht einfach Gesellschaft, die ihn auch mal Dinge vergessen lässt, denke ich." Eric sah mich mit unergründlichem Blick an. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

Wir gingen wieder rein, wo Godric an einen Billardtisch gelehnt wartete. Als ich neben ihm auf der Kante des Tisches saß, nahm er meine Hand in seine und sah mich an. „Ich hab zufällig gehört, was du zu Eric gesagt hast. Ich glaube du hast Recht. Gesellschaft ist mehr als das, was ich das letzte Jahrhundert und auch davor fast dauerhaft hatte. Es sind gute Freunde, sie sind loyal, natürlich, jedoch gibt es Wichtigeres." Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er mich zu einem Sofa zog, wo wir uns hinsetzten.

Sein sanfter Griff fand wieder einmal meine Haare und holte mich so durch leichten Druck auf meinen Hinterkopf zu sich her. Ich war auch vor dem Vorfall vor fünf Jahren nie in den Genuss von etwas gekommen, das dem hier auch nur ähneln könnte. Ich spürte wirklich, wie sich mein Innerstes wärmte, wenn ich seine Lippen spürte, das Kribbeln, das sie hinterließen und die Angst, die ich hatte, als ich dort auf dem Dach neben ihm stand.

Kurz durchgeatmet sagte ich etwas, das in jeder Beziehung eine Art Startschuss war und ohne diese Wörter konnte es nicht funktionieren.

„Ich liebe dich." Leise, so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte, flüsterte ich es in sein Ohr. Er erwiderte es ohne zu Zögern, was in mir einen Hüpfer auslöste, dass ich dachte, mein Herz wäre gerade wieder angesprungen.

Danach lehnte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und genoss es, wie er meinen Arm streichelt und mit meinen Haaren spielte.

Kaum jemand, der an der Couch vorbei kam, starrte uns nicht verwirrt an, doch es war mir egal. Ich fand es nur lustig, wie die Leute uns im Vorbeigehen Blicke zuwarfen, als wären wir von einem anderen Stern.

Als es gerade Mitternacht vorbei war, durchzuckte es mich schrecklich, was mich ordentlich zum fluchen brachte.

„Hat der Kerl schon mal was von Handys gehört? Oder einfach herkommen und fragen?" genervt stand ich auf und hinterließ einen grinsenden Godric, dem die Worte „So ist er." ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

„Eric, zum Teufel. Was sollte das?" Fluchte ich, als ich ihn in einem Sessel sitzend fand.

„Dana, Süße, du weißt, dass wir erledigt haben, wofür wir kamen, oder? Das Fangtasia wartet auf uns, genauso wie Pam. Bill und Sookie sind heute Abend schon gegangen." Erklärte er mir.

„Er hat Recht. Ihr könnt nicht noch länger auf euch warten lassen." Er stand neben Eric und sah mich mit einem unterdrückt verletzten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Nein! Ich... Ich geh nicht einfach weg und lass dich hier. Was sollte das Ganze dann bitte?"

Die Tränen konnte ich mir nicht zurück halten, deshalb flitzte ich an den ganzen Leuten in der Lobby vorbei und ließ den Fahrstuhl lieber aus.

„Halt." Godric stand direkt neben mir und hielt meine Hand fest, als ich gerade die Tür öffnen wollte. „Was willst du, was ich tue? Was hast du erwartet? Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte, als mit dir zusammen zu bleiben, aber Eric wird dich niemals hier lassen und..." „Du bist der Sheriff, du kannst hier nicht weg, natürlich." Unterbrach ich ihn.

Er lächelte ein etwas bedauerndes Lächeln. „Eigentlich... Wurde ich sozusagen gefeuert. Was in der Gesellschaft der Sonne passiert ist, hat wohl gewisse Leute verärgert." Es verwirrte mich, doch ich fand schnell meine Stimme wieder. „Na dann, was hält dich hier?" Meinte ich einfach direkt.

„Nein. Ich kann hier nicht einfach weg. Es tut mir leid." Er nahm mich sanft und vorsichtig in seine Arme, erst zögerlich, um zu sehen, ob ich mich wehren würde, dann schloss sich seine Umarmung fester.

„Dana. Ich muss hier noch einiges klären, ich werde alles tun um dich sobald es geht wiederzusehen. Ich werde versuchen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Isabel der neue Sheriff wird." Er legte mir eine Hand in den Nacken und zog mich sanft zu sich, um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Gerade als er wieder verschwinden wollte und meine Tür endlich offen war, flüsterte ich „Warte."

Er blieb so plötzlich stehen, als hätte ich das Wort geschrien. Er stand auf einmal so nah vor mir, dass ich regelrecht eingeschüchtert wurde. Ich ergriff die Initiative und küsste ihn, es war ein zärtlicher, doch leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der uns beide ins Zimmer transportierte.

Zuerst saßen wir auf der Bettkante und wollten den andauernden Kuss nicht unterbrechen, als ich mich jedoch von ihm löste, ihm einen Arm um den Hals schlang und uns zusammen ins Liegen brachte. Godric führte den Kuss fort, dann wanderten seine Lippen, erst den Hals hinunter, verharrten dort kurz und wanderten dann weiter, bis er den Ausschnitt meines Schnüroberteils erreichte, das er geschickt mit den Zähnen öffnete.

Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hände und strich ihm ebenfalls das Oberteil ab. Trotz, dass ich es zuvor schon gesehen hatte, verharrte ich kurz, um ihn zu bewundern. Dann fuhr meine Hand wieder nach unten und streifte seine Hose ab...

* * *

Meine Kapitel scheinen ihre Länge wohl zu behalten...  
Keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist :/  
Naja, ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt :)


	6. Chapter 6: Home sweet home

Ich wachte auf, als sich die automatischen Jalousien am nächsten Abend nach Sonnenuntergang öffneten. Godric hatte einen Arm um mich gelegt und fuhr mit einer zarten Berührung meinen Rücken auf und ab.

„Guten Abend..." Begrüßte ich ihn und streckte mich, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Es übermannte mich und ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss und noch einen, bis wir wieder voll dabei waren, miteinander zu knutschen.

Nur durch Zufall fiel mein Blick auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttischen. „Mist... Eric hat gemeint, ich soll um acht Uhr fix und fertig unten in der Lobby stehen." Godric wurde wohl schlagartig klar, was ich meinte als er auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass es bereits halb acht war.

„Wie kommt er nur auf die Idee, so früh schon zurück zu wollen? Geht um zehn Uhr oder noch später etwa kein Flieger?" Regte ich mich auf, während ich durch das Zimmer huschte, mir Klamotten zum Anziehen raus suchte und den Rest so gut es ging in die Koffer stopfte.

Während ich so gestresst durch das Zimmer(oder eher die Wohnung, so groß wie das war) flitzte, zog sich auch Godric wieder an, offensichtlich wollte er mir wenigstens noch Tschüss sagen, bis wir uns bis auf unbestimmte Zeit verabschieden mussten.

„Soll ich dir nicht lieber was abnehmen?" Fragte er, während er mir grinsend dabei zuschaute, wie ich verzweifelt versucht, alles auf einmal zu tragen.

„Wäre nett, ja." Meinte ich mit säuerlicher, sarkastischer Stimme. Godric schaffte es natürlich problemlos den Großteil meines Gepäcks alleine zu tragen, sodass mir kaum noch etwas blieb.

In der Lobby wartete Eric schon ungeduldig und fing zu lachen an, als er uns auf sich zu laufen sah. „Hattest du echt so viel Zeug dabei? Was hast du denn mit so viel Klamotten gemacht?" Meinte er. Immer noch lachend begaben wir uns auf den Parkplatz, wo die Limousine wieder wartete. „Ich komme noch bis zum Flughafen mit." Einen Arm um mich gelegt stiegen wir in das Auto, gefolgt von Eric.

Die leider sehr kurze Fahrt verbrachte ich angelehnt an Godric und all meine Konzentration darauf verwendend, nicht so zu heulen.

Das Flugzeug erwartete uns bereits und ich hatte mich fest dazu entschlossen, die Verabschiedung so kurz wie nur möglich zu halten, weshalb ich ihm eine Umarmung schenkte und nach einem schnellen Kuss lief ich die Treppen hoch ins Flugzeug.

„Alles okay? Ich meine, du..." Eric setzte sich neben mich und sah mich eindringlich an. „Die Frage ist nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Natürlich, es geht mir hervorragend." Mein Innerstes wollte die Tränen nur so fließen lassen, doch ich wollte zum Einen die Flugzeugsitze und meine Klamotten nicht vollbluten und außerdem wusste ich, wie Eric reagierte, wenn jemand Gefühle zeigte.

Zum Glück schien er es verstanden zu haben und stand auf. Nachdem ich wohl kurz eingenickt war, stand eine Flasche Tru Blood neben mir.

Erst da fiel mir ein, dass ich schon viel zu lange nichts getrunken hatte, also würgte ich das Zeug runter und gab dem noch ein lang gezogenes „Bääh!" hinterher.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis wir dann doch sogar ankamen. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze." Die Blutspuren an Erics Ohren verrieten mir, dass er wohl schon länger wach war.

„Den restlichen Tag müssen wir wohl hier verbringen. Unsere Ankunft war für viel früher geplant, aber es gab wohl Probleme in der Luft."

Zwei Flughafenmitarbeiter zeigten uns einen kleinen Raum, wo zwei Särge auf uns warteten. „Na dann. Bis heute Abend." Die Dinger waren selbst unbequemer als Reisesärge, was mein Einschlafen natürlich nur fördern konnte. Meine Gedanken kreisten um Dallas und was dort in so kurzer Zeit alles passiert war.

Der Sonnenuntergang ließ mich meine Augen wieder öffnen. Vor dem Flughafen warteten Pam und Chow mit einem Auto. „Eric! Endlich!" Pam war überglücklich, unseren gemeinsamen Macher zu sehen, wonach dann ich drankam.

Die Fahrt ins Fangtasia kam mir endlos vor und die Bar war mir unbekannt geworden. Ich fühlte mich hier nicht mehr wie zu Hause, es war einfach zu viel passiert.

Da die Bar wie erwartet geschlossen hatte, zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück und suchte mir einen Film aus, um mich wenigstens ein wenig abzulenken.

Erst als der Abspann mit lauter Musik einsetzte, bemerkte ich, dass der Plan wohl gescheitert war, denn ich hatte rein gar nichts mitbekommen. 'Toller Plan.' Dachte ich und ließ mich in die weichen Kissen des Sofas fallen, auf dem ich saß.

„Hey, haben wir Tru Blood da? Du weißt ja, 0 negativ." Fragte ich Ginger, die trotz ihres eigentlich freien Tags hinter der Bar auf einem Hocker saß.

„Natürlich meine Liebe. Einen kleinen Moment, ja?" Wüsste ich nicht, dass der Großteils ihres Charakters herbei bezirzt war, fände ich sie echt nett. Ginger war bei unwillkommenen Gästen besser als jede Alarmanlage, da sie bei Fremden sehr leicht einen Schreianfall bekam.

Kaum kam die Flasche aus der Mikrowelle kippte ich den Inhalt runter. „Mist, wenn wir geschlossen haben. Nur hier kann man sich halbwegs sicher sein, keinem Fanatiker über den weg zu laufen und von denen habe ich echt die Schnauze voll. Spätestens nachdem das halbe Nest in Dallas von denen in die Luft gesprengt wurde." Noch ein Talent der Blondine: zuhören. Sorgen waren bei ihr besser aufgehoben als in einem Tagebuch, dafür war bereits mehrmals gesorgt worden.

„Ginger, wo auch immer die beiden sind, wenn Eric und Pam zurückkommen, würdest du ihnen bitte sagen, dass ich weg bin? Ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen, das habe ich schon zu viele Male gemacht und ich sterbe hier noch den wahren Tod vor Langeweile."

Leider kannte ich kaum einen Club in der Nähe, da ich in einem wohnte war ich die darauf angewiesen, woanders hin zu gehen.

Nach einem Herumirren fand ich tatsächlich etwas vielversprechendes. Der Club war so gut wie leer und außerdem ziemlich heruntergekommen - und ich wunderte mich ständig, dass das Fangtasia von Leuten geradezu überrannt wurde. „Ein herunter gekommener Laden, nicht wahr?" Da stand plötzlich ein Typ neben mir, bestimmt Mitte bis Ende Zwanzig und sah mich mit einem ekelhaft begehrenden Blick an.

„Hm, ich finde die Atmosphäre eigentlich echt... Beruhigend." Ich grinste ihn mit einem bösen Blick an. „Natürlich... Die abbröckelnden Wände und die feuchten Tapeten sind wunderschön." Er sah mich an, als hätte ich soeben den Verstand verloren.

„Lass uns woanders hingehen." Mein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und ich sah ihn gespielt unschuldig an.

Wenige Minuten später stand ich im Hinterhof der Bar und hatte meine Fangzähne in den Hals des Mannes gegraben; wie sehr ich das doch vermisst hatte...

Als ich fertig war, ging ich zurück ins Fangtasia, wo ich mich dann doch für die letzten zwei Stunden dieser Nacht langweilte, während Eric noch immer damit beschäftigt war, Pam von Dallas zu erzählen.

„Dana, willst du ihr von Godric erzählen?" Er sah mich grinsend an, während Pam nur dasaß und eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Godric? Das nächste Mal komm ich aber mit, ich bin hier gesessen und hab die Bar geschmissen. Also, was ist passiert?" Sie stand auf und setzte sich mit neugierigem Blick mir gegenüber. Es passte so gar nicht zu Pam, so zu reagieren.

„Na bitte. Ich habe Godric sozusagen davor bewahrt, Selbstmord zu begehen und sich in die Morgensonne Texas' zu stellen. Naja, daraufhin hat sich was entwickelt." Ich funkelte Eric böse an, dafür, dass er mir gerade diesen teil überlassen hatte; er wusste, wie sehr ich mich im Reden manchmal schwertat.

„Du und Godric, ja? Sozusagen dein Vampiropa, streng genommen..." Meinte sie mich bewusst provozierend. „Bitte sprich es nicht aus. Es reicht mir, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen, anstatt ihn zu küssen, Schwesterherz." Das letzte Wort betonte ich besonders und sah ein weiteres Mal dabei zu, die Eric sich bei dem Wort „küssen" versteifte, als hätte ich ihm gerade persönlich eine reingehauen.

„Was zur HÖLLE ist mit dir los?" Fragte ich gereizt und verschwand in den Hinterraum, den ich mein Zimmer nannte.


	7. Chapter 7: Wiedersehen

Es kamen schreckliche Tage voller Sehnsucht und auch voller Streits mit Eric, da er regelrecht allergisch auf das Thema meiner Beziehung reagierte, wobei ich zugucken durfte, wie er auf hinterhältige Weise versuchte, Sookie für sich zu gewinnen.

Nach einer Woche schien er es einfach geschehen zu lasse, ohne ein Wiederwort, selbst das seltsame Versteifen besserte sich. Leider war da immer noch meine Sehnsucht, die mit jeder Nacht, jeder Minute, die ich allein war schlimmer wurde.

In einer Nacht, von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag, als Eric beschlossen hatte, die Bar zu schließen bekamen wir Besuch. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ich sah den Jungen reinkommen. Der Junge, der so viel älter war als er aussah und außerdem derjenige, den ich seit so vielen Tagen schon vermisste. „Godric!" Ich stand da und sah zu, wie er zu mir flitzte, um mich erst einmal zu umarmen, dann mir einen Kuss zu geben. Es war mir klar, das er nicht zu weit gehen wollte, da meine gesamte Vampirfamilie anwesend war.

„Pam. Das ist Godric. Du hast ihn ja bisher noch gar nicht getroffen." Stellte Eric Pam Godric vor. Ihr innerer Kampf war regelrecht zu greifen, so offensichtlich war es. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn für den Jugendlichen halten sollte, oder als der 2000 Jahre alte Vampir und nebenbei Erics Macher.

Da sie schon vor Eric großen Respekt hatte, der außerdem nicht nur auf ihrer speziellen Beziehung beruhte, entschied sie sich scheinbar dafür, ihn als den Vampir anzusehen, der er war. „es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich habe viel von dir gehört." Godric lächelte Pam freundlich an.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten euer... Wiedersehen nicht herauszögern, nicht wahr?" Verwundert sah ich Eric an. Was war nur passiert, dass seine Meinung sich so geändert hatte? Ich wollte den Sinneswandel nicht gefährden, also nahm ich meinen Freund an der Hand und zog ihn davon.

„Endlich. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr." Meinte ich, sobald wir in meinem Zimmer waren. „Na hör mal, das waren kaum zwei Wochen." Ich konnte nicht ausmachen, ob das ein sarkastischer Unterton war.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, lagen seine Lippen schon auf meinen und er drückte mich sanft auf das Sofa, da ein Bett leider in dem Zimmer fehlte. Seine Küsse waren begieriger als jemals zuvor, sie wanderten wie beim letzten Mal meinen Hals hinunter und wieder hinauf, bis er wieder meine Lippen fand. So aufgeregt ich war, kamen meine Fangzähne zum Vorschein. Erschrocken starrte ich Godric an. Er lächelte nur und ließ seine Zähne ebenfalls herauskommen.

Vorsichtig schob ich meine Hände unter sein weißes Hemd und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Ich hatte schon fast(!) vergessen, wie gut er aussah. Mit einem Rauschen drehte ich mich so, dass ich nun auf ihm lag und er es mir gleich tun konnte und mir mein lila Shirt ausziehen konnte.

In dem Moment schien mir der Zeitpunkt gekommen, den einen Satz zu sagen. Die drei Wörter, die entscheiden sollten, ob das Ganze ernsthaft wurde.

„Godric... Ich liebe dich." Ich hauchte es ihm fast nur ins Ohr, während nun meine Küsse wanderten und inzwischen seinen Hals erreichten. Da nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und meinte zwar überzeugt und zweifellos ehrlich, doch selbstverständlich „Ich liebe dich, Dana." und küsste mich ein weiteres Mal.

Ich hatte die letzten Tage einige Male überlegt, ob das ganze denn nicht vielleicht der Traum eines Dauersingles gewesen war. Doch diese Nacht sollte mich ein für alle Mal vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Vergessen war, wie es angefangen hatte, ich, die weinend vor Angst dagesessen hatte und danach Godric, der auf dem Dach des Hotels gestanden hatte und auf die Sonne gewartet hatte.

Recht kurz vor Sonnenaufgang lagen wie da, mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter und sein Arm um mich gelegt, strich ich leicht mit meinen Fingern seine Tattoos nach. Uralte Zeichen, die sein eigenes Alter noch unterstrichen.

Es war kein Scherz gewesen, als ich gesagt hatte, ich wüsste manchmal nicht, ob ich ihn küssen solle oder vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. Ich hatte vor ihm einen so tiefen Respekt, wie ich ihn mir nie hätte vorstellen können.

Mit Eric war das anders, er war mein Macher und auch sehr alt, aber es war nicht dasselbe.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Fragte Godric auf einmal, wodurch er mich aus den Gedanken riss. „Über etwas, das ich vor kurzem zu Pam gesagt habe. Ist aber nicht wichtig, es..." Ich kam mich komisch vor, im Bett mit ihm zu liegen und über irgendjemanden anders zu reden.

„Das Zimmer ist doch licht dicht, oder? Der Tag müsste bald hereinbrechen und da drin könnte es zu zweit eng werden." Er deutete auf meine Sarg und ich bestätigte: „Ich glaube, das ganze Fangtasia besitzt nicht ein Fenster. Sogar jede Tür, die nach draußen führt, ist so gut isoliert, dass da nichts durchkommt." Sagte ich.

„Na dann. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Tag hier verbringe, oder?" Fragte er mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das will ich dir geraten haben, Süßer." Antwortete ich und musste mir ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

Ein Gähnen entwich mir und sagte mir außerdem, dass es draußen allmählich hell wurde, sodass ich es mir in Godrics Armen bequem machte und zufrieden die Augen schloss...

* * *

Das erste etwas kürzere Kapitel :)  
Wie immer, würde mich über ne kurze Review sehr freuen :)  
Bis bald, SmilyLily


	8. Chapter 8: Königlicher Besuch

Sobald die Sonne verschwunden war, wachte ich auf. Kaum mehr als einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich, ich hätte geträumt, so oft es auch noch passieren sollte, ich würde es wohl immer für unwahr halten. Doch kaum spürte ich, wie sich Godric zu bewegen begann und seine Hände sanft über meinen Rücken strichen und dabei eine Gänsehaut verursachten, war die Befürchtung wie weggeblasen.

„Guten Abend, Dana." Meinte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder mit dem Streichen über meinen Rücken aufzuhören. „Guten Abend, Godric." Antwortete ich und und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „An so ein Aufwachen könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Sagte er leicht lächelnd und öffnete nun auch seine Augen. Dieses Grün-Blau seiner Augen war einfach überwältigend.

Wir brauchten bestimmt eine Stunde, um uns endlich vom Sofa zu bequemen und uns anzuziehen.

„Hm, da sind ja die Turteltäubchen." Flüsterte Eric Pam übertrieben laut zu.

„Eric, ich bitte dich." Meinte Godric zu seinem Kind. Das Grinsen fiel aus Erics Gesicht. Er schien seinen Macher zu respektieren, was mich immer noch etwas überraschte, vor allem da er um einiges älter wirkte als der Junge, der gerade meine Hand hielt.

Ich hatte die sehr wahre Annahme, Godric würde ganz und gar nicht in das Fangtasia passen. Er war nicht unbedingt der Typ, der einen Lederanzug trug und seine Handgelenke mit Stachelarmbändern dekorierte. Bei der Vorstellung musste ich unwillkürlich ziemlich kindisch kichern.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Godric sofort und lächelte mich mit gleichzeitig fragendem Blick an. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab mir dich grade in solchen Klamotten vorgestellt, wie sie hier diese Klischeehaften Typen tragen. Komische Vorstellung." Kritisch sah er an sich runter, seine Kleidung war einfach und hatte so gar nicht noch den Vampiren, die hier massenhaft ein- und ausgingen. „Hm, hast du wohl recht." stimmte er nachdenklich zu.

Es war ungewohnt, nicht mindestens einmal in der Nacht von jemandem dumm angebaggert zu werden.

Stattdessen traf es doch tatsächlich Godric, und zwar öfter, als ich es in so manchen Nächten von Eric gewohnt war. „Sag mal, ist das hier immer so?" Fragte Godric mich nach einiger Zeit.

„Süßer, das sind Fangbanger. Die suchen nur nach Vampiren, die sie wollen. Manche haben eben die Hoffnung, die gutaussehenden würden sie wollen." Ich lächelte ihn bedeutungsvoll an, damit er verstand, dass das als Kompliment gemeint war.

Plötzlich kam Sookie durch den Eingang gestürmt und rannte an uns vorbei schnurstracks auf Pam zu, um sie zu fragen, wo Eric sei. Pam meinte, er sei gerade beschäftigt, doch Sookie wollte ihn sehen.

Ich konnte mir in Etwa vorstellen, was „beschäftigt" bei Eric bedeutete, also grinste ich nur und wandte mich wieder Godric zu. Er dachte wohl etwa Ähnliches wie ich, denn auch ihm lag ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass sie schrecklich genervt und gestresst wieder zurückkam, ein weiteres Ml an uns vorbei rannte und durch die Tür verschwand. „Hey, Pam. Was zur Hölle war das denn gerade? Und will ich wissen, womit Eric beschäftigt ist?" Pam kam zu mir und erklärte mir: „Bill ist verschwunden und Sookie dachte, Eric hätte etwas damit zu tun. Als er ihr versichert hat, er wäre unschuldig, hat sie ihn nach einer Lorena gefragt. Ach und, du kennst Eric gut genug um zu wissen, dass er um diese Uhrzeit nicht mit Papierkram beschäftigt sein wird." Den letzten Teil sagte sie mit solch einer bedeutungsvollen Miene, dass es mir tatsächlich klar war, dass Eric nicht an seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Moment, Bill wird vermisst? Und wie kommt Sookie da auf Eric?" Fragte ich.

„Liebste, Eric begehrt was Bill gehört. Da liegt es doch nahe, dass er etwas mit seinem verschwinden zu tun hat. Zumindest wenn man ihn nicht gut genug kennt." Schaltete sich Godric ein.

Kurz darauf kam Eric aus der Richtung, aus der Sookie kurz zuvor gerannt gekommen war und kam auf uns zu. „Ich muss mich um Etwas kümmern. Da Bill in meinem Aufgabenbereich lebt, muss ich mich, so sehr es mir widerstrebt, der Sache annehmen. Sookie hat gemeint, ich solle mit seiner Macherin sprechen. Wir haben ja gesehen, wie sie drauf ist. Sie ist zu allem fähig, um die beiden auseinander zu bringen." Erklärte er kurz.

„Das würdest du natürlich nie tun, was, Eric?" Fragte ich mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich werde nach Möglichkeit mit Lorena Kontakt aufnehmen. Wir werden sehen, was sich tun lässt." Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass es ihm wirklich widerstrebte, sich darum zu kümmern.

Er verschwand in seinem Büro und ließ uns alleine. „Er hat Recht. Nach dem, was Lorena in Dallas getan hat, traue ich ihr alles zu. Ich kenne sie eigentlich nicht, doch soviel kann ich sagen. Sie hätte Sookie am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen, hätte ich es ihr gestatten." Meinte Godric. Ich hatte die Szene im Nest fast vergessen, als Sookie von einer Vampirin angegriffen worden war. Ich hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass sie Bills Macherin war.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Eric wieder zurück und setzte sich auf seinen Thron. Wir ließen ihn in Ruhe, da wir alle wussten, wie allergisch er darauf reagierte, gestört zu werden, wenn er sich gerade um ein Problem kümmern musste.

Da war unser Überraschungsgast nicht gerade von Vorteil. Der Magister, so eine Art oberster Richter unserer Art kam zu Besuch, zusammen mit der Vampirkönigin von Louisiana.

Die Königin, Sophie-Anne, schickte jeden aus der Bar, inklusive Pam, Godric und mir. Wir warteten in einem Hinterzimmer darauf, dass die beiden wieder abzogen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Eric uns wieder aus dem Zimmer ließ. Pam musste scheinbar noch etwas erledigen, weshalb sie verschwand. „Eric. Was war das denn bitte? Der Magister und die Königin kommen hier ins Fangtasia? Schön und gut, du bist der Sheriff dieses Bezirks, aber ich glaube Routinebesuche standen in den letzten fünf Jahren nie an. Also, was ist los?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Scheinbar werden in den anderen Bezirken Vampire vermisst. Es wird vermutet, dass der Markt für Vampirblut wächst und diese Vampire womöglich Dealern und Abzapfern zum Opfer gefallen sind. Sie haben gefragt, ob Vampire in meinem Bezirk vermisst werden." Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ich frage, und doch stockte er, als ich ihn nach seiner Antwort fragte. „Ich habe es der Königin unter vier Augen gesagt. Ich konnte es dem Magister nicht verraten." Ich fragte nicht weiter nach, weshalb, damit wollte ich lieber nichts zu tun haben.

Kurz darauf verschwand Pam, sie hatte „etwas wichtiges zu tun" wie sie meinte, doch ich sah an ihrem vielsagenden Blick Eric gegenüber, dass sie mir etwas verschwiegen.

„Eric, ich hoffe du tust nichts Unüberlegtes." Meinte Godric und verschwand dann durch eine Tür, sodass ich mit Eric allein war.

„Eric? Für wie bescheuert haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Glaubt ihr, ich sehe nicht, dass ihr Geheimnisse vor mir habt? Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube ich will es auch lieber gar nicht wissen." Genervt und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verschwand ich ebenfalls durch die Tür, die zu meinem Zimmer führte und durch die Godric soeben gegangen war.

Er saß auf dem Sofa und sah etwas verträumt ins Nichts des Zimmers, da setzte ich mich neben ihn und lehnte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du kennst Eric schon viel länger als ich. Denkst du, er könnte tatsächlich dazu fähig sein, Vampirblut zu verkaufen?" Ich hatte nicht gewusst, ob ich das so offen aussprechen sollte, doch ich musste es wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe nur, er weiß was er tut, was auch immer es ist, das den Magister zusammen mit der Königin hierher führt." Antwortete er während er mir seinen Arm umlegte.


End file.
